Wiping Memories
by Slash.Smut Fantasies
Summary: Warnings: Slash, smut,slightly non-con, younger -older. Voldemort wins the second wizarding war and Harry Potter is captured, but Hermione managed to wipe his memories, leaving only faint traces behind. Furious, Voldemort knows that now until he can find a way to reverse Hermione's spell the boy is useless so he gives him to Lucius Malfoy as a slave.
1. Chapter 1

_**Wiping Memories **_

**Warnings: Younger/Older, Slash, Voldemort wins 2****nd**** War, slightly non-con**

**Characters: Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, Harry Potter, Various Death-Eaters.**

…_**..**_

"Lucius, welcome-welcome… I have been expecting you." Came a soft, hissing snake like voice from the cavernous, cold chambers of the Minister of Magic's office.

The blond man brushed his long silvery hair off his shoulders and strode on purposefully, his gait long and sauntering, his posture proud and stiff, he looked like a royal. The staff he held under one Dragon leather gloved hand click-clacked against the honey brown wooden beams of floor, it was ebony… glossy and smooth with a sliver head in the shape of a Hungarian Horntail with emerald eyes that seemed to burn with cold fire and its tongue meandering out wrapping itself around the length of the staff. He was an elegant man, well built with lean muscles and an air of cold dignity. Just over six feet he was a man well-kept for his age, which a stranger would guess to be around forty, his face was creaseless… marble like skin stretched tight over an aristocratic nose, slanting fair eyebrows, high cheekbones and a sensual mouth that was perpetually turned down into a smirking bow. His eyes swept the room disdainfully and he was much too polite to comment on the lack of warmth and how it was one of least aesthetically pleasing rooms he had been in. His eyes were like chips of ice carved out from a glacier, flecked in faint tones of gray and deep blue.

Lucius Malfoy looked straight ahead as he walked, keeping his thoughts to himself, he had no wish to displease the man who sat on the walnut desk at the end of the room, his frail body highlighted by the backdrop of muggle London, its weak sunlight and smoky sky making the room seem even more dreary.

Voldemort's red gaze darkened imperceptibly as he noticed Lucius's obvious disdain regarding his surroundings, his thin, translucent mouth tightened and his eyes narrowed further. One elegant hand that rested upon the grainy wood of the desk raised itself to stroke the head of a thick curling boa-constrictor that wound itself around the bald man's back and shoulders.

"Good morning Lucius…" he hissed pleasantly, "I take it the restoration of the Manor is going as per your wishes?" he questioned, a slight edge to his tone.

Lucius had heard that lit long enough to know he was treading on thin ice, rearranging the expression on his face from one of smirking mundaneness to one of gratitude and pleasure he replied, "Indeed my lord, it could not be going better." He enthused.

Voldemort seemed pacified by his obvious pleasure, he relaxed into the back of the comfortable leather chair and regarded the younger man from above thin, skeletal fingers that were steepled in thought, "How are you coping with the loss of your wife, my friend?" he asked, his voice devoid of emotion… he could display neither pity nor sorrow.

"It has been hard for Draco and myself." Replied Lucius in the same tone, flat and unrelenting, "But we are coping well enough, my lord. Though you have peaked my curiosity… why have you summoned me here?" He questioned respectfully though suspiciously.

Voldemort was never one to beat around the bush so he just looked Lucius straight in the eye and said, "I have a proposition for you."

"And pray tell me master, what does it involve?"

"After the defeat of Harry Potter and the demise of Miss. Granger, they still managed to cause me a great deal of pain." He said coldly.

"How, if I may ask my lord?" said Lucius, fighting down a smirk.

Voldemort glared sulkily at Nagini's slimy, slick body, "She removed all his memories, the ones of importance anyway. And I cannot retrieve them. So I wish you to take him, make him a slave. Till such time that I will be able to access what he knows he must stay with one of my faithful death-eaters and you Lucius are my third in command after Draco. He couldn't be safer." Said the red eyed man.

Lucius was a clever man; he had saved his son and turned himself into Voldemort's trusted advisor. Lucius was a clever man indeed but he was also a cruel man.

"It would be my pleasure to keep the boy for you, my lord." He said with a secret little smile crawling onto his face, his gloved thumb rubbed the head of the silver dragon in anticipation.

Voldemort nodded shortly and snapped his fingers, a brittle, cracking sound… unpleasant to the ears and forth came a diminutive little elf, short even for its species with a wide blue eyes and curling ears that reminded Lucius strangely of Draco's elf Dobby. He was scared, that was evident in his shaking knees and his downcast head.

"Master…" he whispered out, his voice trembling as violently as his knees.

"Lucius this is Jinx, he will take you to Mr. Potter and then you may be on your way." He carelessly shook his hand, vaguely in Lucius's direction… his attention already immersed in a thick, musty tome that sat on his desk.

Lucius bowed and followed the thin elf out of the room and down the corridor; Voldemort had made the Ministry his temporary home.

"The boy is locked in one of these rooms, sir." Squeaked the tiny creature, "He does not remember much… just bits and pieces."

"That is perfect…" said the blond man with a malicious smile, "I'm sure he will be just perfect."

Jinx stopped in front of door and muttered under his breath, the locked door slid open slowly and the elf bowed down low.

Lucius dismissed him and walked into the room, it was still early so the boy was asleep and Lucius could study him in leisure. He was nothing impressive, not someone you expected to be the 'Chosen One' thin and lanky, short with messy curls of dark ebony that bore signs of how he repeatedly thrust them out of his eyes, under the fluttering lids Lucius knew he would find eyes the color of the deepest ocean intermingled with the color of fresh grass. He was an attractive boy, with full slightly effeminate lips, that were deep red from his constant biting, a nervous habit the older man deduced. His thin arms were flung about carelessly and his legs tangled with the coverlet. A light covering of fine hair was coated over his legs and arms visible because he slept in his boxer shorts alone.

Harry Potter's eyes fluttered as the faint sunlight filtered through the window and fell upon his eyelids, someone stood in front of the window blocking the full glare, a tall arresting figure, not Voldemort for sure as this man was muscular and elegant.

Dressed in dark robes with blond hair that swept down to the middle of his back, powerful thighs incased in silk slacks and a high necked shirt and a leather vest, fastened upon his back was an expensive looking cloak trimmed in fur, in his gloved hands he twirled a beautiful silver incased ebony staff. Harry knew him from somewhere but he couldn't for the life of him place where.

Lucius smirked… amused by the confused crinkle of sleepy green eyes. "Hello Mr. Potter." He greeted him smoothly.

The voice was like dark chocolate thought Harry Potter, bitter yet strangely evocative like a shot of strong black coffee.

"Hello." He greeted him back, fumbling on the side table to fetch his glasses. Biting his lip as he tried to gather his thoughts, he was oddly scattered this morning. Definitely something to do with the stranger in front of him. With his glasses on he regarded Lucius, he was a handsome man thought Harry yet cold.

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid you must come with me."

"Why?" asked the confused boy.

"Because the dark lord insists." Said Lucius impassively.

….

_Tell me what you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wiping Memories_**

**Warnings:Younger/Older, Slash, Voldemort wins 2nd War, slightly non-con**

**Characters:Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, Harry Potter, Various Death-Eaters.**

…_.._

"_Parvus –Somnis ," _muttered Lucius, putting the green eyed boy back to sleep, the explanation would take much to long and he was in a hurry to be gone from this damp, disgusting place.

"Jinx." Said Lucius sharply, "Tell your master that we will be departing now." He levitated the unconscious boy.

"Won't you be requiring his clothes and things, my lord?" said the tiny creature uncomfortably.

"He won't need them, not while he resides with me." Said Lucius with a small, secret smile.

The elf nodded reluctantly, "There is a Potkey waiting for you my lord, it will take you directly to the Manor study."

Lucius curtly inclined his head and walked on, Harry floating in mid-air behind him. Draco would be pleased, he thought with a small smile. The Malfoy men had an appetite for… let's say the more carnal pleasures in life, father and son shared a fondness for domination and had a high sex-drive and they had made use of mudblood women. But now mudblood women and men were slowly being eliminated so when the Dark Lord offered the famous 'Boy Who Lived' they couldn't refuse.

Lucius had always wanted to dominate the arrogant little blighter. Draco would be pleased; if Lucius was honest sometimes he was scared of his son. Draco was cruel, handsome and cold, fearsome.

Lucius touched the cracked little glass pot and felt the familiar tug behind his navel that indicated that they were leaving their current location.

Lucius contorted his lips into a small smirk as he disappeared.

….

Harry Potter woke up slowly, his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness but it seemed that there was something blocking his view… a blind fold.

Slowly his other senses came to match; he felt cold… his was bare, cold wind whipped about. He lay on a soft surface, a bed with silk sheets but he couldn't move. His arms were bound in rough, chafing material. Ropes that had him spread eagled, his arms bound to the posts of the bed and his legs separated by a bar.

He tried to wriggle about, disconcerted by this unexpected exposure but as he moved sharp pain and a feeling of unease climbed up his spine, making gooseflesh rise in its wake.

Draco stood at the door of the chamber where Potter had been kept and smirked, his handsome, rugged face twisted into a faint, sardonic smile. He watched as the smaller man struggled against the binds that held him and tried to understand what was happening to him.

He made such a pretty picture.

With his flushed cheeks and his curly dark hair, his bare, pale skin and small cock. The ropes that bound him could only be undone by Draco or his father, so it was futile that the dark haired boy should struggle. Draco admired his thin body; he would make such a perfect submissive he thought almost purring in pleasure.

The head of his little dick was pink and cute, Draco walked up to the boy and cast a silent charm… making him immobile.

"There is no use struggling." He drawled, "You belong to us now."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but he couldn't speak, he felt a large, calloused hand slide over his bare torso and down to his private parts.

Draco caressed his chest, his touch feather light as he made his way down to the thinner boy's arse. He parted the globes of creamy skin and looked down, just as he had expected he thought with a small smile. His ass hole was perfect, small and pink and tight. Draco would enjoy breaking him in. He ran one slim, white finger down Harry's crack, ignoring the other wizard's bodily protests.

Harry tried to shy away from the invasion but he couldn't move. The other man's hand were gently probing his arse, going round and round the little ring of muscles and occasionally rubbing the puckered eye.

"So tight…" whispered Draco, "I cannot wait…"

To Harry's shame and horror, he felt the other man's hand slide over his cock and begin to stroke it. "You will call me Master or Sir." He said in the same silky voice, "Or you will face punishment."

The big hand encircled the organ and began to pump it slowly, his other hand slowly massaging Harry's arse.

Draco removed the enchantment from his little toy's lips and whispered, "Answer me."

Harry was inexperienced, the feelings of Draco's fingers on his little shaft caused little bolts of pleasure to shoot up his spine, "Yes… I understand." He said softly.

"Good little pet…" purred the blond, kissing down the thin boy's stomach and finally to the pink head of his little cock, "I think we're going to get along famously."

Harry moaned a little, little did he know that the gentle treatment he was receiving right now was all a facade.

…..

**Send in your requests **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wiping Memories_**

**Warnings:****Younger/Older, Slash, Voldemort wins 2nd****War, slightly non-con**

**Characters:****Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, Harry Potter, Various Death-Eaters.**

…**.**

Harry Potter was confused, the lips and hands of the blond man had given him strange pleasure. Wasn't he supposed to be repulsed by their advances? Men were supposed to be attracted to women, not other men. Yet each time during the dark nights when his memories took him back to that first day, his little penis hardened.

Since the first day no one had come visited him and he had remained tied up. It had been almost three days, he had been counting.

Outside the sharp click clack of boots sounded and Harry felt his belly tighten in anticipation and excitement.

Draco had returned from a mission last night and had been so exhausted he simply collapsed onto his bed and slept in late. Now freshly showered and dressed in something that was not covered in a layer of thick dust and debris he made his way towards Potter's room. In their hurry to leave for the mission, Draco and his father had forgotten to move their new pet. Before he could even begin to break Potter in, the other boy had to be taught how to pleasure a man. Draco smirked cruelly, as much as he wanted to be the one to teach him that… he was sure the green eyed boy could not handle his thick cock. Running one scarred hand though his long, untidy hair he unlocked the room with a non-verbal.

The boy was just as pretty as he had been when they left; thought Draco was a little smile. He felt the arousal stir in his tight leather pants, ignoring his own bodies demands with ruthless self-control he had perfected over the last so many years he walked towards the bound boy. His brown calf leather boots clacked loudly though the silent room and he saw the boy's breathing become rapid. It could have been fear or anticipation or may be a mix of both.

Draco was a tall man, bending he untied the ropes that held the other boy and muttered a spell to immobilize him, his muscles contracted has he picked him up.

The blind fold was off now and Harry could see the man who had touched him clearly. He was young, with long silvery blond hair streaked with ashy highlights and a hard, rough face. Another face flashed though his mind, one where the same man stood but there he was delicate, still tall and coltish but slim and lithe. This man was harsh, everything from the panes of his supremely crafted cheekbones to the rough hands that held Harry's slim body. His biceps were hard under Harry's hands but he was beautiful none the less. Beautiful in the way a harsh, snowy landscape is. His silvery eyes glinted wickedly as he saw Harry looking at him, the green eyed boy felt his cheeks warm at getting caught.

"Soon enough…" muttered the blond man under his breath, his voice a potent blend of warm and husky and chillingly erotic.

"Where are you taking me?" Harry said in a soft voice. Gazing straight in front because he couldn't move his neck.

"Oh don't you worry Potter, you'll see soon enough." Smirked Draco, the hall way curved dangerously down one end, a sudden drop. "This is where you will be taught how to please Malfoy men." He laughed wickedly, pushing a door open and walking into a dark corridor.

Cells… they were going to lock him up. But instead of hearing screams of torture from the dank rooms, there was silence.

"There is hardly anyone here, Potter." Said Draco, as if reading the unanswered question in the other boy's eyes. "And when they get here. They never want to leave." He laughed coldly.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously, as they walked deeper into the dark.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." He laughed, abruptly stopping outside a cell. In the dim light Harry could make out the shape of a boy sitting on a bed.

"Hello Theo." Said Draco pleasantly.

Light green eyes glanced up at them, "Hello master." Said the other boy softly, shyly before averting his eyes.

"I have a roommate for you, pet. He's new, someone has to train him. Would you like to do that?" Draco spoke softly, like he was talking to a little wounded animal.

The dark haired boy nodded eagerly, his eyes bathed in admiration and clear hero-worship and… love?

"Potter." Said Draco brusquely, "Meet your new roommate." He opened the cell and pushed Harry inside and removed the charm. "I'll see you soon." He smirked and turned around and walked away. Theo's eyes remained glued onto his retreating back until he was out of sight and like he was coming out of a trance he finally turned towards Harry, giving him a wicked smile.

"So…" Harry said hesitantly, "What exactly are you supposed to teach me?"

"How to pleasure." Replied the other boy simply, "How to pleasure the master and his father."

He was very elfin, Theo… short and slim with mischievous eyes and a winning smile. Harry hadn't noticed until now but the only thing he seemed to be wearing was a collar around his neck and a sort of band around his hips with two spare pieces of cloth to cover his arse and his cock.

Harry was dressed much the same way, the collar was so light that it felt like part of his skin and he lifted a hesitant hand to touch it.

"Oh, you have a baby one." Scoffed the other boy, "Once you are with Master Draco sexually, you'll get a heavier one."

Surprisingly the thought of that sent a thrill up Harry's legs, the thought of being owned by the rough blond man. Being his slave.

"So what will you teach me?" said the green eyed boy, his voice coming out eager… almost panting.

Theo skipped towards him and whispered into his ear, "I will be teaching you how much pleasure can be gained…" his hand trailing down Harry's belly and under the thin cloth to his little dick, "from this and…" his hand continued to move, down his balls and his scrotum towards his arse hole… the slim finger rubbed the eye of the little puckered hole, "from this…" his breath was moist against Harry's ear and his hands were light but enough to arouse him.

"I will be teaching you how pain can be pleasurable and how to please the master. How to suck him just right and how to fondle him."

Harry stood rooted to the stop, his little dick rising at the erotic words. Theo skipped towards the single bed in the far corner of the cell and retrieved a cloth bag. "You will learn with the help of this…" he told Harry, holding up a thick phallus and a leather whip. "You will begin to enjoy the pain."

Harry just nodded entranced.

"But first, you will learn the pleasures your body can give you. If you let it." Theo declared, taking the other boy's hand and leading him towards the bed. "It will pain at first but then you will enjoy It." he told Harry, nodding his head philosophically. "and after that, we will begin your lessons."

Theo pushed the other boy onto the bed and removing his loin cloth. His hands were light as they reached down and caressed Harry's cock. His wicked green eyes glinted as if a child with a treat. Slowly he pressed his pink lips onto the other boy's dick and began to lick it up and down like a sweet, his hands went up Harry's belly to his chest and began to caress his pink nipples. "Men's nipples are much more sensitive than women's." he said, pulling on the pink nubs until Harry gave a loud moan and arched towards Theo. "You are very receptive." Giggled the other boy, "that is good."

With that, he continued to manipulate Harry's little titties and suck on his hard little dick. Before he knew it, Harry felt a tightening in his belly and a strong urge to pee. He moaned out to Theo, who told him to let go and Harry, felt his control coming apart as his thin body spammed on the bed.

Theo looked up at him, grinning… his lips glinting as he licked something off them. "Very good." He told the limp boy, "now for the next bit."

Harry gazed drowsily at the other boy, watching as he bent down again and began this time licking Harry's arse hold, instinctively Harry withdrew but a firm hand on his chest kept him in place.

The pink hole was fresh and delicious, thought Theo as he let out a moan, his own finger moving towards his rapidly inflating cock. Harry's legs rested on the Theo's shoulders as the other boy licked him thoroughly… gently inserting a finger into the opening. Harry was beginning to enjoy intrusion into his body when he felt Theo withdraw and pick up the phallus.

…..

_Tell me what you think? Not edited. _


End file.
